Makeover
by Coconabanana
Summary: Gokudera cut his hair. Haru commented that his hairstyle looked like the pervert doctor’s more now. And it was not just her who said that… No pairings. Just some random drabbles to help me get out of my writer’s block.


**Title:** Makeover

**Author:** leriko

**Rating**: T for language

**Genre: **Humor

**Summary:** Gokudera cut his hair. Haru commented that his hairstyle looked like the pervert doctor's more now. And it was not just her who said that… No pairings. Just some random drabbles to help me get out of my writer's block.

**Disclaimer:** Naah… I never own this series. Only own these fingers I use to type this fanfiction.

**Note**: Unbeta-ed and maybe a massive failure. And also I want to try another kind of writing style. But, I guess it doesn't look any different that my other works. X(

**Edit**: Edited some of the typos and grammar errors. Also, this fic was actually inspired by a certain GokuderaHaru fanart by baghdadsky. The link to the fanart is in my profile. Just go to the Misc. Links section.

* * *

When Gokudera decided to cut his hair, just a little bit shorter, he never thought about how people would react when they saw his new hairstyle.

--

_**Haru**_

He met her in the hair salon where he cut his hair, coincidentally. She was just going for a little makeover too. When both of them finished with their own haircuts, they commented (if not, shouting at) each other's new look.

Him: 'Tch! That short hair makes you look shorter than ever, stupid woman!'

Her: '_**Hahi**_! What did you mean by that, Gokudera-san?! Your short hair makes you look _more_ like that pervert doctor! Hmph! And you _always_ say that you're not copying his hairstyle! I can see _you _become a pervert just like him!'

Him: 'What the f-!'

He had to pay for a small destruction he made on the salon's lobby because a super-mini bomb slipped out of his suit pocket and exploded after that.

--

_**Yamamoto**_

When the sword freak saw his new hairstyle, as he walked past the reference room, he had to suppress the urge to let his animal box weapon out and maim the idiot.

Baseball-freak: Dr. Shamal? What are you doing in Gokudera's table?'

Him: (broke the pencil in two and growled)

Sword-idiot: 'Eh? Did you change your hair color, Dr. Shamal? It sure looks like Gokudera's hair color, you know.'

Him: (scratched his head in distress and turn around) 'Call me Dr. Shamal one more time and I'll fucking blow your head, moron!'

Stupid-moron: 'Ah! Gokudera! Ahahahaha! I thought you were Dr. Shamal. Did you cut your hair? You look like him from behind, you know.'

Gokudera had to apologize bitterly to the Tenth when his boss knew that he had sent Yamamoto to the medical facility with enormous scratch wounds.

--

_**The Tenth**_

He bowed his head reluctantly when his boss told him not to act so childish anymore as they stood in front of one of the medical facility room.

The Tenth: 'If you do that to Yamamoto again, Gokudera-kun, I have to confiscate Uri from you. You have been misusing your box weapons lately and I don't like that, Gokudera-kun.'

Him: 'Yes, Tenth. I am sorry.'

The Tenth: 'And if you don't like someone commented on your hair, why did you cut it like Shamal's hairstyle, then? I thought you said you don't like to be associated with him? Honestly, it _does_ look like Shamal's hair.'

He had tried his best to smile and not to explode his own head off when his boss left him to visit the stupid-moron.

--

_**Bianchi**_

He was just going to retreat to his own quarter when his sister (fortunately she wore her goggle) appeared out of nowhere and threw a poisonous okonomiyaki to his face.

Bianchi: '_What_ are you going to do in Hayato's room, _**Shamal**_?'

Him: (eyes watering and almost fainted) 'What the hell did you do that for, Sis?!'

Bianchi: 'Hayato? Where's Shamal? I thought I saw him just now.'

Him: 'It was me!'

Bianchi: 'What?!'

Gokudera had to pry his sister's hands off his hair when she wailed and told him that even though it looked like the pervert's, his new hair made him more good looking. And he didn't think that was a compliment.

--

_**Hibari Kyouya**_

When Gokudera reluctantly go to Hibari's private residence to retrieve the research reports from the Foundation, he was attacked suddenly.

Him: (dodged Hibari's tonfa with his hands and it hurt like hell) 'What the fucking hell-?!'

Hibari: 'I'll bite you to death!'

Him: 'STOP IT, HIBARI! STOP ATTACKING ME WITH YOUR HEDGEHOG!!'

Hibari: 'You'll pay for what you did to me ten years ago, Trident Shamal!'

Him: (swallowed hard and dodged another attack) 'I'm Gokudera, Hibari! Shamal is in Tokyo, remember?!'

Hibari: (didn't hear or pretended that he was deaf and charging his Cloud Flame into two of his animal box weapons) 'I'll bite you to death, Trident Shamal!'

Gokudera was mentally scarred for life. He never dared to step his foot on Hibari's residence ever again after that day.

--

_**Dr. Shamal**_

As Shamal eyed his new hair and smirking, Gokudera tried his best to keep his promise to his boss and stopped his hands from charging his Storm Flame to let Uri out again.

Shamal: 'My, my, Hayato. I never knew you idolize me that much! You copied my hairstyle _**again**_!'

Him: (cracked his knuckles inside his suit jacket's pocket and ignored Shamal)

Shamal: (put his hand over his shoulder and pat his back) 'I can teach you how to woo a girl if you want, Hayato. Then you can be like me! Your idol!'

Later that evening, Shamal accompanied Yamamoto in the medical facility, not as a doctor but as a patient.

--

When Gokudera decided to cut his hair again a few months later, he made sure he had Shamal's newest photo and told the hairstylist (with dynamite waved in front of his face) to cut his hair _not_ like the one's in the picture.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Meh! That was one crazy one-shot! I lol-ed myself when I re-read again to edit this fic. This was just some random drabbles I came up with when I re-read Target 201 and I realize that TYLGokudera's hairstyle really looks like Shamal's from behind. XD.

If you don't believe me, read Target 201 page 9 (TYLGokudera) and compare it with the color-spread pages of Target 199 (Shamal was in between TYLDino and I-pin, I know it's too small and you can't see his face. But I'm sure that was Shamal).

Writing this made my writer's block wither away just like the autumn's trees (the autumn is here!!). 8D

--

**Omake** (just a comedy for myself)

**Gokudera**: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WRITE THIS FOR, YOU CRAZY WRITER?! I DON"T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE THAT PERVERT!!

_**Me**_: Well, you see… I'm in writer's block for three weeks already and don't have any ideas how to continue your stories, jerk!

_**Gokudera**_: What stories?! I don't remember you fucking write anything about me!!

_**Me**_: Meh! You're blind or something? I've written tons of stories about you! Go and see my profile! I've even made a story about your future _daughter_!

_**Gokudera**_: (peek the writer's profile) Oh… Yeah… (silence) But, why the heck did you pair me with that STUPID WOMAN _**every time**_?!

_**Me**_: (sighed and shook her head) Geez… Just admit it already. You and Haru always fight like a married couple. Even someone in LJ Community said that there's too much sexual tension between you two.

_**Gokudera**_: (blushed and dropped his cigarette) Se-sexual… tension?!

_**Me**_: Yup! If you want proof, just count how many fanfictions in here tells about how you and Haru gets all heat up and … then…

_**Gokudera**_: (lit his cigarette again and pulled out two rocket dynamite) …then what, stupid woman?!

_**Me**_: Well, I won't say anything because this fic's rating is T. But, you know what I mean, right? (winked to Gokudera)

_**Gokudera**_: (scowled deeply) _**DIE**_, STUPID WRITER!! (charged up his Flame and let Uri out)

_**Me**_: EEEEEEEEEEKKKK!! _**NUUUOOOOO**_!! NOT MY PC!! (PC's destroyed into shreds by Rocket Bomb) GYAAAAAARRRGHHH!! (attacked by Uri, joined Shamal and Yamamoto in Vongola Underground Base medical facility)


End file.
